The Mortal Instruments One Shots
by Lillian Daylighter
Summary: I do not own TMI. All the rights go to Cassandra Clare. Hey this is just a book of a bunch of TMI one shots. I hope you guys will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey guys. I hope you guys will enjoy these one shots. I do take requests. So if you guys got any ideas, I will be more then happy to write it. I hope you will enjoy this one.**

 **•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•**

" I still don't think it was a good idea to show Simon and Magnus that stupid video full of pranks." Says Alec.

" Why not?" Says Clary.

" First of all I know Magnus. That prank where thy out powder in the hair dryer would be something Magnus would do. Only he would use glitter. It's a good thing I don't use or need one." Says Alec.

" Now that I think about it. It would be a bad idea with Simon. He's always been one for childish pranks. " says Clary. Isabelle nodded in agreement.

" Whatever. I doubt anything will happen." Says Jace.

" Your funeral. " says Alec.

Later that hat very night. Alec walked into Magnus's flat. He was going to get his stele he had left on the desk by the bed.

He he was about to go hunting with Jace and Isabelle. It had been a while since it was just the two of them that went hunting.

He walked in. " Magnus you home?" Asked Alec.

He he got no response. He must be out at the Pandemonium or some party somewhere. Alec walked to the bed room. He walked in and turned on the light.

Seconds later something thing slammed into his face, causing him to stumble back and fall.

seconds later loud laughter was heard throughout the room. Alec wiped stuff from his eyes and looked. A pie had hit his face.

He he looked to see Magnus standing there. " A Pie? Are you serious?" Says Alec. Magnus just continued laughing.

" Oh don't be like that. I think that pie looks good on you. As will these ones." Says Magnus holding up a few more pies.

Alec's eyes widened. " Crap."

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

" Where the heck is Alec? He should have been here by now. " says Jace.

" I have no idea. This is getting stupid though." Says Isabelle.

Suddenly the the doors slammed open revealing a pie covered figure " You are so dead Jace!" Yelled a very angry voice.

Their eyes widened. " Alec, is that you?" Says Isabelle.

" Who do you think I am?" Spat Alec.

Jace burst out laughing. " I warned you about Magnus and the pranks. You just didn't listen to me." Spat Alec.

" Sorry Alec. I can talk to Magnus for you if you want?" Says Jace.

" No that would never work. We just got to let the pranks urge leave his system. Hopefully it won't take to long." Says Alec.

Isabelle grabbed his arm. " Come on let's go get you cleaned up." Says Isabelle.

By the time four days had passed, each shadowhunter was covered in some type of glitter that no matter what, would not come off their clothes.

Jace had pick die in his hair. Simon hadn't done pranks, but he had some oranks done to him too. He had woken up with his hand glued to his cheek.

Clary had gone to bed and been scared half to death finding a fake zombie head in her bed.

Isabelle had gone to train with her whip, only to find out Magnus had replaced it with an actual snake.

They ey all met up in the training room soon. " That's it. These pranks have got to stop. " says Jace.

" I say we pull a prank on him. Make him see it's no fun, and stop him once and for all." Says Clary.

" Or we take something of his and don't give it back till he promises to stop." Says Simon.

Everyone looked at Alec. He was smirking. " I have an idea." Says Alec.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

" ALEXANDER HAVE YOU SEEN MY NEW SUPPLY OF THE RARE GLITTER I LIKE?" Yelled Magnus.

" Nope I have no idea. See you soon, I'm headed to the Institute." Says Alec.

Magnus looked outside just as Alec made it to the street. He spotted something in Alec's hand and gasped.

It was what he was looking for. Magnus took off out of his flat, down the stairs and finally after Alec who was laughing as he ran to the Institute.

" ALEXANDER. GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Magnus.

He ran into the Institute with Magnus right behind him. " HEADS UP JACE!" Yelled Alec tossing the glitter just as Magnus used his magic to stop Alec.

They kept throwing to each other keeping it from Magnus. " Give it back!" Yelled Magnus.

" Not unless you agree to stop the pranking." Says Alec.

" No way!" Yelled Magnus.

Alec then caught it. He unscrewed the lid and held it over the garbage. " Then I dump this out. What's your choice?" Says Alec.

Magnus yelled. " Fine fine. Give it to me. I promise I'll stop." Says Magnus.

Alec Grimm and put the lid back on before throwing it to Magnus who caught it. " Now let's eat." Says Jace.

" I'm cooking. Deal with it." Says Isabelle.

Everyone groaned, but stayed quiet. Soon they say down and waiting until dinner was finally done.

Hopefully now all the pranks will be done for good and things can finally get back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus Bane loved to sing karaoke. Finally he had managed to talk to others into gling with him. Clary was more then happy to go. Simon just agreed with Clary. Isabelle thought it as a new challenge. Alec went cause Magnus spent a while talking him into it. Jace only went cause everyone else did.

They ey were sitting in Java Jones watching someone else finish singing. " So which one of us are going first?" Says Magnus.

" Why don't you go first and show us how it's done. " says Isabelle.

" Very good idea. I got the perfect song. " says Magnus. Magnus was almost jumping with excitement in his seat

They all couldn't help, but to smile at Magnus's excitement. Jace leaned over to Alec. " You shouldn't give anymore cafiene coffee." Says Jace.

Alec snorted while drinking his coffee and ended up laughing. Finally the person was done singing. " Ok who's our next singing? " says the announcer.

Magnus raised his hand. The announcer saw and grinned. " Perfect. Come on up here Sir. " says the guy.

Magnus ran up. " What song are you gonna sing?" Says the announcer.

" One of my all time favorites. Me Too from Megan Trainer. " says Magnus grabbing the mic

Everyone cheered. " Oh excellent choice. Let's get this song started shall we." Says the announcer picking the song and pressing play.

The song started. " Who's that sexy thing I see over there, that's me, standing in the mirror. What's that icy thing hanging round my neck. That's gold. Show me some respect oh. I thank God everyday. That I woke up feeling this way, and I can't help loving myself and I don't need nobody else. Nuh Uh. If I was you I'd wanna be me too." He sang dancing crazy dances that went with the song.

Once he was done he set the mic back down. " That's how it's done." Stated Magnus walking back.

" Ok ok, who's next? Oh how about a duet for the lovely couple down there. " says the announcer. A small spot light hit Clary and Jace.

Clary grinned and and all Jace could do was blink in shock. He looked at Alec who smiled with support.

The he two walked up and were given seperate mics. " Ok. Let's do this. What song will you two love birds have? " says the announcer.

" Set it on random and let's see what we get." Says Clary.

" Ohh alright alright. Let's do this." Says the announcer. He pressed random and the song started. Clary gasped. She loved this song. Jace smiled.

" Ah. Hey ah ah. Ah hey ah ah. " they sang together.

" He knows. Dirty secrets that I keep does he know it's killing me. He knows, he knows, d-does he know. Another's hands have touched my skin. I won't tell him where I've been. He knows. He knows. He knows. " sang Clary.

" It's driving me apart. " they both sang.

" She's slipping away. " sang Jace.

" I'm slipping away. " says Clary.

" Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say." Sang Jace.

" the pictures on her phone. She's not coming home. " he sang.

" The pictures on my phone. I'm not coming home. " sang Clary.

" Coming home, coming home. " she sang.

" I know what you did last summer. Just lie tell me there's no other. I know what you did last summer. Tell me where you've been. " sang Jace. Clary doing ping the background vocals.

Soon on they finished the song. " Give it up for these guys. You guys were amazing. " says the announcer.

" Who's next?" Asked the announcer.

Isabelle and Simon went next. They stood and the music started. Simon sang first. " Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you, I drank to much and that's a issue, but I'm ok. Hey, you tell you're friends it was nice to meet them, but I hope I never see them again. " he sang.

When he he sang the next part, Isabelle joined in with some harmony, making the song all the more better. " I know it breaks you're heart, moved to the city in a broke down car and four years no call, and now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and I-I-I can't stop. No I-I-I can't stop. So baby pull me closer in the back seat of you're rover that I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on you're should. Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from you're roomate back in Boulder, we ain't ever getting older. " they sang.

Soon on they were done. Lastly it was Alec's turn. He walked up there and took the mic. " Give it up for the last two. We got some great singers here tonight. So Sir, what song would you like to sing?" Asked the announcer.

" They Grey by Icon for Hire. " says Alec.

" Ohh good choice. Here we go. " he says.

He he played it and Alec started singing. " I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away. I am letting myself look the other way, and the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home. Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here. How cold have I become. I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done, caught in the grey. " he sang.

Everyone's eyes widened. He managed a smirk of satisfaction. He then continued singing. " I don't wanna look you in the eyes you might call me away. I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay, and the hardest part of this is I know my way back. I don't want to go and let you see all that has become of me. " the song picked up.

" I should've known. I should've known. I didn't have a chance. How cold have I become. I didn't want to lose you by what I've done, caught in the grey. It burns for a moment but,but then it numbs you, takes you and leaves you just caught in the grey." Sang Alec. They were now all smiling proudly.

" You tell me. In you're deepest pain, in you're weakest hour, in you're darkest night you are lovely. You tell me. In you're deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in you're darkest night you are lovely. " he sang.

His is eyes scanned the crowd, not a person made a move or sound. He then continued singing and sang the last bit of the song.

" How cold have I become I didn't want to lose you by what I'd done, caught in the grey. It burns for a moment but, but then it numbs you. Takes you and leaves you just, caught in the grey. You tell me, in you're deepest pain, in you're weakest hour, in you're darkest night your are lovely. You tell me, in you're deepest pain, in you're weakest hour, in you're darkest night you a lovely. I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away. " he finished.

The place burst into applause. He smiled. The looked at Magnus. " That's how it done. " he said setting the mic down and going back over to his friends. With that they enjoyed this night and had a ton of fun.

The he night turned out better then anyone thought. Karaoke night is not such a a bad thing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. Hey guys. I'm doing something a bit different I hope it'll be good. I looked up what I could and what I didn't know I made up to seem good enjoy.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Jace was beginning to worry. It had been over 48 hours since he last saw Alec. Alec said he was going over to Magnus's place, but when Jace contacted Magnus, he claimed Alec wasn't there.

Jace had gone demon hunting with Alec before he left to see Magnus. _" I'll be fine Jace. It's just a scratch. Magnus can fix it."_

Those were the last words Alec spoke to him before leaving the Institute. Alec's wound had been far worse then a scratch. Jace knew that, but yet was stupid enough to let him leave on his own.

Jace couldn't help picturing his Parabatai laying dead in an alley way, covered in blood from the wound he claimed was a scratch.

The he only assurance he got of knowing that wasn't true was the fact that hd Parabatai rune was still in tact. That meant a lot to Jace.

Jace got up and went to Alec's room. He grabbed a sock that belonged to him and used a tracking rune to try and find Alec.

The panic that was small and balled up in his chest slowly grew and spread once he realized he wasn't able to track Alec. Something had to be wrong.

He got up to grab some gear and go out searching. He didn't care how long it took. He would not give up until Alec was safe again.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Alec woke surrounded by darkness. His head hurt and he had no idea what had happened. All he remembered was walking to Magnus's place, then nothing. Nothing was clear, but when you are a Shadowhunter, most things aren't.

Alec wasn't sure where he was. He stuck a hand out in front of him to check for anything. His hand hit a metal bar. Crap, he was in a cage.

" Ah , our little Shadowhunter friend is awake. Good." Says a creepy voice.

Alec really hated not being able to see anything around him. That was until the lights suddenly flashed on, Alec had to cover his eyes at the sudden brightness.

" Look at me!" Snapped the person. He looked, it was a warlock by the look of him.

" What do you want from me? " asks Alec.

" Revenge on a certain warlock you know. I notice that he's rather fond of you." Says the warlock.

Alec really didn't like the sound of that. " What are you planning?" Says Alec.

" I have collected a werewolf you know. If you look next , she's asleep on the ground. I am going to make her furious and when she bites you, it will take away anything Shadowhunter from you and turn you into a beast and the best part is. Tomorrow night is the full moon. You'll turn then." Says the warlock.

Fear tore through Alec if this was going to be painful and it will be, Jace is going to feel it all. " Let's get started." Says the warlock. His hands started to glow with his power. Maia was on the ground next to Alec. Alec backed up as far as he could. He had no weapons to protect himself.

She suddenly gasped as she woke. Her eyes were red, She was being controlled. She snarled at Alec and shifted to her wolf. Alec tried to fight her off. She jumped at him. This was bad.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Jace was at Magnus's flat when sudden horrible pain tore through his arm. It wasn't his pain though. " No, its Alec. He's hurt!" Cried Jace. He had gone out to search, but settled on going to Magnus's place for help.

Magnus looked really worried. Magnus was in the middle of doing a very strong tracking spell. He gasped after a few minutes. " I found him. He's in an abandoned warehouse. " says Magnus. He and Jace took off.

It took them a while to find it. When they walked in the sight before them was awful. Maia sat in a cage crying. Alec sat back in the same cage, cradling his arm that was leaking blood.

" I'm so sorry Alec." She cried. Jace saw her face was covered in blood from when she was a wolf. Jace's heart sank. That was Alec's blood. She bit Alec. He was going to lose his Parabatai. " N-no, please no. " cried Jace falling to his knees next to Alec at the cage.

Alec looked at Jace. " I tried to fight. I couldn't. I'm sorry Jace. " cried Alec. Tears rolled down his face.

" Its not you're fault Alec. It'll never be you're fault. " says Jacee. He was trying to keep Alec calm even though he was freaking out as well. Pain seems to get worse and start spreading from their Parabatai rune.

" Who did this to you and why?" Says Magnus as he tried to open the cage.

" A warlock that wanted revenge on you." Says Alec. Magnus froze. " He controlled Maia. Made he attack me."

Tears came to Magnus's eyes as well " This was my fault."

" No, its not ones fault, but that warlock. Were not playing the blame game here. Ok." Says Alec. They all nodded . They got him out of the cage.

" There has to be something we could do." Says Jace.

" You know as well as I do that there is no stopping this. I'm sorry. I got to go before the full moon tomorrow. " says Alec.

" I'll go with you." Says Jace.

" No, it'll just put you in danger I'm sorry. I got to go now." Says Alec.

" At least let us wrap up you're arm." Says Magnus.

He alllowed them. His runes wouldn't fade or break until his first shift. " Tell Izzy what happened. Keep her away. Its not you're fault Magnus. Jace no matter what you always be my Parabatai." Says Alec.

Jags finally let out a sob and tackled Alec in a hug. " And you'll always be mine." Cried Jace.

Alec backed away. " Cheer up Maia, Don't be mad at her. Its not her fault either. I love you guys." Says Alec before taking off away from them. They watched until he was out of sight. Now Alec was a run away Shadowhunter, when he comes back, he will be a werewolf.

Could this day get any worse.


End file.
